Commander in Chief
by lovelovelove22
Summary: President and First Lady. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen...Edward and Bella. Upon moving into the White House, Edward and Bella encounter difficulties they never imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I know. Another story. But this is just a starter chapter, I don't know when I'll be updating this one again. I will, however, be updating 'Alone' and 'Best' tomorrow, and might be able to update 'Painted' as well.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

-----

"_I do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States, and will to the best of my Ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States."_

-----

I lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling, not moving. It just past four in the morning, and Edward had yet to come to bed. This wasn't unusual- there were many nights that he hardly got any sleep at all, especially in the past few weeks.

When I married Edward Cullen, he was just a lawyer. And after that, he was a professor, and then he became the chairman of several committee's and organizations; I couldn't even keep track. And suddenly, he was the senator of New York and his political career had officially taken off. I had known him since college, and it was at that point when I started feeling like I was being put on the back burner. I understood that his career was extremely important, but I was still his wife and I wanted a little more attention.

It only got worse when Edward was reelected to the senate, and then rumors about running for presidency started swirling around. So the past several years of my life have been a whirlwind of campaigning and traveling and feeling like my husband had forgotten about me while he decided to run for the goddamn presidency. And then in November, he actually won. My husband had been elected as the President of the United States, and he was making me the First Lady.

Lost in thought, I barely noticed when the door to our bedroom creaked open and light flooded in from the hallway. I sat up in bed as Edward walked into the room, quietly closing the door behind him. "Hey." I whispered as he pulled off his tee shirt and climbed into bed next to me. "Everything going okay?" I asked, and Edward simply nodded his head and pulled me against him. I continued to lay there, unable to fall asleep and well aware that Edward was still awake as well. What did this say about us, that we didn't even know what to say to each other?

"We're leaving for Washington tomorrow." Edward reminded me, although that wasn't at all necessary. Did he really think that I didn't realize that tomorrow he would be sworn in as President and we would be making the final move from New York City to Washington D.C.? We had been going back and forth for the past month or so, and now the whole thing was going to be permanent.

"I know." I said simply, pressing my back up against his bare chest in an attempt to get a little closer. "I have everything all ready to go…we don't have much to take with us." This was true; we had been living out of suitcases for the past few months.

Edward sighed and kissed the top of my head, and found my hand under the sheets. He gripped my hand tightly in his, and squeezed gently. "I'm nervous." He said softly, and my heart softened slightly. _This_ was my husband. Soft, vulnerable, and honest.

"Don't worry, so am I." I replied softly. "And you'll be fine, Edward. I believe in you."

"Thank you." He murmured, and then we both fell silent and eventually drifted off to sleep.

-----

Rosalie pursed her lips, looking me up and down for several moments. I held still, holding my breath. "You look _gorgeous." _Rosalie finally exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Really?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips and gazing into the mirrors. I sucked my stomach in, smiling at my

much trimmer figure. Through the months of being on the road and campaigning, I had let myself go just a little.

In preparation for our new life and the big day before us, I had worked exceptionally hard to get myself back to a size six, which was quite the accomplishment seeing as I was thirty four years old now. But it was worth it, seeing my improved body in the outfit Rosalie had selected for me months before the election even occurred.

My knee length black dress was simple with short sleeves and a modest v neck, and I was wearing a red peacoat to protect myself from the bitter wind and frigid temperatures. Rosalie knelt down and adjusted my hemline quickly, and then straightened up and grinned. "Absolutely perfect." She announced, just as Edward walked into the room.

I smiled when I saw him- clean shaven and dressed up in a black suit and a red tie. His reddish brown hair was just as sloppy as ever, but it was a little shorter now and the whole look somehow worked together. I hated how he was forty years old and still looked just as good as he had when we had first gotten married. With the exception of a few wrinkles around the eyes, he had hardly changed at all.

"Are you all set?" He asked, offering me his hand. I accepted and nodded, biting my lip and trying to rid myself of my nerves. Because now, there was absolutely no going back.

-----

It was all so surreal, watching my husband as he was sworn in as the President of the United States. This had all happened amazingly fast, and now we were at the point of no return. Four years. Edward and I would be in this position for at least four years, and this was such a heavy weight set on Edward's shoulders. It was no secret that things in this country needed to change, and soon.

And it was over just as quickly as it started. Ignoring the biting chill and wind, I leaned over and kissed Edward chastely on the lips, grinning when he took his hand in mine. Sweet and innocent moments like these reminded me of the early days of our marriage, where everything seemed so much easier.

I was no long just Bella. I was Isabella Cullen, First Lady and wife of the President of the United States. I couldn't be a truly _normal_ woman anymore, I had more responsibilities and duties than ever, and there were so many people that Edward and I would have to please. It was no longer just about us. Edward was responsible and in charge of the entire country, and things weren't going to be simple for a long time.

-----

**Well…what do you think?**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT:**

**Last chapter, Bella talked about Alice. Now, that character has been changed to **_**Rosalie**_**. Please take note of this!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is short. Desperate Housewives is on tonight, and it's really important that I watch it, because it's my favorite show in the whole wide wordl**

-----

_"Our American values are not luxuries but necessities—not the salt in our bread, but the bread itself. Our common vision of a free and just society is our greatest source of cohesion at home and strength abroad—greater than the bounty of our material blessings."_

_-----_

"How are you doing?" Edward whispered in my ear as we slow danced in front of what felt like the entire nation. And thanks to all the cameras pointed at us, that was exactly what we were doing. It was another painful reminder that it wasn't just about _us_ anymore.

"I'm good. You?" I murmured, playing with the silken hair on the nape of neck with my fingers. He shrugged his shoulders and gently brushed his nose up against mine.

His eyes were dark and brooding, but his body was no longer tense like it had been earlier. Today was such a big day for the both of us, and it wasn't really getting any easier. Being President of the United States wasn't supposed to make you a celebrity, but that was exactly what was happening. It was a surreal experience, being on the covers of magazines and tabloids. I could deal with the media scrutiny to a point, but not this much. I wasn't supposed to be a _celebrity_.

Edward always said that it came with the territory. He said that being the face of the nation meant making sacrifices. So I gave up a lot. I left my friends, family, job, and home in New York City and basically became dedicated to helping with the campaign in any way that I could. I went to all the rallies, all the speeches, and all the dinners. I stayed up late with Edward and some of his speech advisors until his speeches were absolutely perfect, and I worked harder on my appearance than I ever had before. I had gone from a size six to a size ten in that time, but I had never found the time to work on that, so I just tried to wear things that highlighted my figure.

It was weird being compared to Jackie Kennedy style wise…and it was also a huge compliment. Rosalie was over the moon about it, and kept getting me more and more designer dresses. I wished that Edward would take a greater notice- but there were so much more important things that he had to worry about.

By the time we made all our appearances that night and finally got back to the White House, it was past three in the morning and Edward and I were both exhausted. But it was hard to fall asleep in the White House…it didn't feel like home to me. Edward didn't seem to have any problems; he fell asleep within minutes while I lay awake, deep in thought.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Even after the election, things just hadn't seemed real. But now that I was here, sleeping in the White House, I had never been more afraid of the future. Edward was forty years old, and I didn't want to see him worn down by four stressful years in office. But he loved this. He loved politics, for some reason. Even when the press and his opponents tried to tear him apart, he somehow still managed to get out alive. I didn't understand how he did it. If I were Edward, I would have fallen apart after the first drop in polls. But no. He was strong, and he always had been and always would be.

-----

I woke up to an empty bed, which wasn't uncommon these days. I sighed heavily and rolled out of the bed. I put on the black dress Rosalie had left hanging on my closet door the night before, and then put my shoes on as well. After running a brush through my hair and making myself look a little more presentable, I was able to head downstairs and get some breakfast.

Edward was already seated at the table, skimming the newspaper, eating an omelet, and talking to a tiny brunette woman I had never seen before. I walked into the room and smiled brightly, kissing Edward on the lips as I walked past him and sat down in my chair.

"Good morning." I said cheerfully, smiling even wider when my breakfast was set right in front of me.

"Morning, love." Edward said with a warm smile, and then turned back to the brunette woman. "Oh, Bella, this is Alice Brandon. She's my, well, _our_ new publicist." He said, and Alice smiled sweetly at me.

"It's nice to meet you." She said in a sickly sweet voice. She leaned forward slightly and gave both Edward and I an eyeful of her cleavage, and then looked down at the papers in her hand. "Well, that's all I needed." She said, straightening up. Thank you, Mr. President." She said formally, and then walked out of the room, nodding politely at me as she passed.

I watched her go, and then turned back to Edward. "She's a publicist?" I questioned, and Edward nodded his head. "She seems…young." I noted.

"I think she's around twenty nine or so, but she's supposedly quite good at what she does." Edward said, and I shrugged my shoulders. "I've got to leave in about an hour or so with Alice. You'll meet us at the luncheon around noon, alright?"

This was what it was going to be like. Endless luncheons, parties, dinners, functions, meetings, and appearances.

**-----**

**My show is on. Leave me!**

**And please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	3. Chapter 3

**The quotes at the beginning of these chapters are from real presidents, yes. Except in the first chapter- that one was the oath from the inauguration. Last chapters quote was from Carter, and this one is from Clinton.**

**I hope you're all enjoying the story- please review!**

-----

_"If you live long enough, you'll make mistakes. But if you learn from them, you'll be a better person. It's how you handle adversity, not how it affects you. The main thing is never quit, never quit, never quit."_

_-----_

Two Months Later:

I leaned back in my chair and gnawed on my lower lip, waiting for Edward's speech to be over. His speeches were always well written, wonderfully delivered, and meticulously rehearsed, but I hated sitting through these long speeches, especially when I had to sit out in the audience, right in the middle of the row of intern reporters that nobody really cared about.

There was a body guard sitting to my right, and a reporter to my left. The reporter was writing feverishly, his eyes never leaving the notepad in his hand as Edward spoke. I casually glanced up at my husband, a proud smile on my face. Although I wasn't all that fond of his profession, I had to admit that he was good at what he did.

The speech continued, and then we were all given a short break. As first lady, I technically had the right to sit wherever I wanted, but I preferred to be a little more discreet, hence my placement in the sea of reporters. No one really gave me a second glance, and that was the way I preferred things. As I stood up to stretch my legs, I accidentally knocked into the reporter who had been sitting next to me and nearly fell over.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, steadying myself and blushing as the reporter smoothed down his jacket, which I had managed to wrinkle.

"It's fine." He said, giving me a charming smile. He was a handsome man, no doubt, but he had nothing on my husband. "Are you a reporter?" He asked me, looking me up and down. I was dressed a little more formally than most reporters, and I had no recorder or notebook with me.

I shook my head simply, not feeling the need to disclose just who I was. I had been in the press and media enough- I didn't want any more attention than I already had received these past couple of months. "No, I'm not a reporter. My name is Bella."

He smiled boyishly, his eyes twinkling. "Well, I'm James Smith. And I _am _a reporter…kind of. I'm an intern." He extended his hand, which I shook before we both sat back down. The bodyguard sitting next to me hadn't moved this entire time, he just stared straight ahead and listened to what James and I were saying. As he continued to hold my hand in his, I felt his fingers press against my wedding band. Ah, so _that_ was what he was playing at.

"Hmm. What have you got so far?" I asked, taking his notebook from him and peering over his notes. "That should be 'fervor', not 'fever'." I said, pointing out an error James had made at the very beginning of the transcript.

James raised his eyebrows and took the notebook back from me, making the quick adjustment. "Wow. How did you remember that?" I just laughed and shrugged my shoulders. I liked people not knowing who I was…it was very freeing, in a way. "So, if you're not a reporter, what are you doing here listening to the President's speech at seven o'clock on a Friday night? Shouldn't you be on a date with your…husband?"

I smirked at his not so subtleness, and stared straight ahead, where I could see Edward and Alice talking quietly near the podium, their heads bent close together. "My husband is here." I said coyly, and James looked around.

"Really? What's he doing?" He asked, and I couldn't hold it back anymore.

I pointed up towards the podium, straight towards Edward. "He's making a speech." I said easily, and James's mouth dropped open slightly.

"Oh…you're Isabella Cullen?" He asked in surprise, and then shook my hand again. "It's nice to finally make the acquaintance of the First Lady. I've never seen much of you, to be honest." He said formally, and I bit my lip to hold back a groan.

"Please, don't start with that." I said softly, wishing that my role in society wouldn't make such a big difference in my everyday life. "It's Bella." I murmured with a small smile on my face. "I'm just here to listen to my husband's speech, I'm not making some kind of appearance for anything." James visibly relaxed, an easy smile gracing his lips.

He nodded his head, and then checked his watch quickly. The speech wouldn't resume for another five minutes; we had some time to kill. "So you read all his speeches?" He asked casually, and nodded my head, smoothing down my skirt. "You think they're good?"

I laughed and shook my head at James. "Of course I do. My husband…he can do this. Personally, I think he was meant for this. I mean…look at him." I jutted my chin out towards Edward, who was speaking to one of his advisors now, smiling good naturedly. "We've been together for a long time, I guess this whole thing was always going to happen eventually."

"So you wish it hadn't?" James asked, and I stiffened.

"I'm not answering that question- I'm not a stupid woman." I said firmly, straightening up and staring straight ahead again. Why did everything I did in life have to be conflicted by my husband's incredibly important job? I wasn't blaming Edward, I really wasn't. But sometimes I just wished that I could do something in my life without being questioned or interviewed…that would mean a lot to me.

-----

"I liked your speech." I said softly to Edward as we sat in the back of the limo, on our way to some luncheon for underprivileged youth. We were holding hands, but I felt like Edward was a million miles away from me. Was he even listening anymore?

"Thank you." He said, putting his cell phone back into the breast pocket of his suit jacket. "I'm glad you liked it." Edward was silent for a moment, and then squeezed my hand gently. "Tomorrow, we have to leave for New York, remember. I thought…I thought that maybe we could have dinner with my brother and my parents." He suggested, and I stiffened slightly.

The Cullen's were very nice people. Esme and Carlisle were well respected and kind, and Emmet was fun and easy to get along with. But they were…they were definitely WASP people, and I was not. Before I had met Edward, I was content with being a simple middle class American college student. I was going to be a lawyer, and Edward was a lawyer who I had shadowed, and shortly afterwards he had become one of my professors. One thing led to another…and that was that.

I dropped out of law school and married my ex professor.

Esme Cullen had always been nice to me, but I knew that she thought I was somewhat of a gold digger. The way Edward and I had met, not to mention the way we had started our romantic relationship, had made her a little suspicious of me.

A lot of times, I imagined what life would have been like if Edward and I hadn't started a relationship and if I had continued through law school. I would be living in the suburbs working as a lawyer with a husband and a house and two kids. But that image never included Edward, so it immediately became unappealing.

It didn't matter what I was giving up. I would make _any_ sacrifice for my husband, for Edward.

-----

**Longer chapter, yay! So, what are you thinking about this story so far? Please review and let me know!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, dears. Bit of a short chapter, but I'm running pretty low on time. There is also a bit of a spoiler in my authors note down at the bottom, just warning you. So if you don't like to read spoilers, just don't read the bottom author's note. Today's quote is from William McKinley.**

-----

_"Unlike any other nation, here the people rule, and their will is the supreme law. It is sometimes sneeringly said by those who do not like free government, that here we count heads. True, heads are counted, but brains also . . ."_

_-----_

Edward was uncharacteristically quiet on the plane the next morning as he read the newspaper, and I noted the way that his eyebrows furrowed together. But I didn't say anything. I just looked out the window and kept to myself. Alice Brandon came over to Edward and bent over his shoulder, reading something from the newspaper and saying something to Edward. I observed the two of them from the corner of my eye, the corners of my lips pulling down slightly. Alice was _beautiful_. She was young, perky, attractive, and intelligent. I self-consciously rubbed my stomach, wondering why I had been feeling so sick lately. My diet was healthier than ever and I exercised regularly, so I couldn't quite figure it out. I did have one sneaking suspicion, but it was really too soon for me to be sure, and I hadn't even said anything to Edward yet.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my thoughts when Edward's velvet voice intruded. "Getting friendly with the press?" He asked calmly, holding up a magazine article for me to see. My breath caught slightly as I took in the picture- me and James speaking comfortably at the speech yesterday- and the caption, which was the worst part. Right on top of the article, in huge letters, it read 'Flirty First Lady'. Before I could say anything, Edward handed the magazine to Alice and she walked off, tucking the offending magazine under her arm.

"That isn't what it looks like!" I protested, my cheeks getting red.

Edward immediately gripped my hand in his, smiling comfortingly. "Bella, I know." He said reassuringly, his voice strong and confident. "I'm just showing you so that you know that sometimes, it's best to just keep to yourself."

I stiffened slightly at his words, because that's exactly was I had been _trying_ to do. Instead, I just nodded my head. "I know. It's just really hard sometimes…all of my friends are in New York, and I miss them like crazy. And it's so hard to make friends here, because I'm not _Bella_ anymore." My voice was sad and morose, and I felt like I was whining, but I didn't care.

"It's hard for me too." Edward reminded me gently. "I know you miss your friends, and so I do. But it's worth it, right? This is my career we're talking about here- don't you think that it's all worth it?"

"Look, I know how important your job is, but what about _my_ career?" I asked, my temper flaring up slightly. "Edward, I gave up my dream and married you, and sometimes I feel like you don't even appreciate me. I get that you're busy, because you have a very demanding and difficult job. But sometimes I also feel like you spend more time with your _publicist _than you do with me. Image may be important, but isn't everything." I was struggling to keep my voice from cracking. "I wish that you would just spend a little more time with me." I concluded.

Edward sighed and rubbed his forehead, his eyes dark and tired. "I don't _like_ having to spend so much time away from you, Bella, but there really isn't anything that I can do about it. And as for your career- that was all your choice. I didn't make you choose, I didn't give you an ultimatum. Quitting law school…that was all you. You did it because of your relationship, but I definitely didn't ask you too."

My mouth dropped open and I stiffened slightly. "Edward, it doesn't matter that you didn't ask me to drop out, I still did it for _you_. Otherwise, you would have gotten fired and you would have never been able to pursue your career. Just because you didn't make me make a decision doesn't mean that my decision wasn't affected by you."

He tossed his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously at a loss over what to say. "I'm thankful that you gave up your career." Edward finally spoke. "It means a lot to me. But you also need to realize that I _can't _give up my career. We're going to be in this position for three and a half more years Bella, and four years after that if we go for re-election." I pouted, and Edward continued. "I promise that we'll just have a quick dinner with my parents and Emmet and then we can spend the rest of the night on our own." His promise was so alluring and enticing; I gave up immediately and nodded my head.

"That sounds really good." I whispered, and then leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank you."

-----

**I'm sorry for a short chapter but I have way too much to do tonight…not sure when I'll be able to update again. But thanks for the reviews that you have given- I really do appreciate each and every one of them! And here's a little spoiler for those of you who have worries: Edward and Bella will not cheat on each other…while married. I will disclose that there is a very rocky and unattractive path coming up for them, but in the end, this is a complete Edward and Bella story.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a nice update for my wonderful readers. Today's quote is from Zachary Taylor.**

**Please go and vote in the 'Cougar Revolution' Contest. I have a story there, and while I can't tell you which one is mine, you should still go and read the seven entries and vote for your favorite three. Voting ends tomorrow so hurry up and do your reading!**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2230877**

-----

_"For more than half a century, during which kingdoms and empires have fallen, this Union has stood unshaken. The patriots who formed it have long since descended to the grave; yet still it remains, the proudest monument to their memory. . ."_

-----

BPOV

"I can't believe you're doing this to me. Are you seriously sick?" Edward asked, placing his hand on my forehead. I groaned and shrugged away from his touch, rolling up into a ball on the bed in our hotel room. We had just gotten into New York City and we were supposed to be leaving for dinner with Edward's parents and brother, but I had been overcome with a terrible feeling in my stomach and felt terrible. "Come on, Bella." Edward said, standing up and pacing back and forth in front of the bed, straightening his tie as he did so. "Just tell me. If you really don't want to go, it's not a big deal." His voice was soft, but I knew that it really was a big deal to him. He was just pretending.

"Edward, I'm sick, okay? I'm not being a wimp, I seriously feel like shit." I snapped, burrowing deeper under the covers.

Sighing, Edward looked me over, and I could see how exhausted he was. But at this moment, I didn't really give a damn. "Fine. I'll go and I'll be back later. You better not leave this hotel room, Isabella." My husband's voice was so controlling it made me want to cry. What was happening here? He started to walk out of the room, but stopped with his hand on the doorknob and turned back to face me. "I'll make sure to leave early and I'll bring you back some dinner." He said gently.

I peeked up at him, surprised. "Thank you." I said softly. "I love you."

"Love you too."

And with that, he left our hotel suite and slammed the door behind him.

I woke up later that night to the sound of the door opening, but I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep in the first place. I was still wearing my black skirt, low cut red skirt, and black heels, but I didn't care. I was almost unbearably nauseous now. Edward walked into the room, loosening his tie with one hand and holding a takeout box in the other. I felt the bed dip, and I rolled over to see Edward looking at me with concerned eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, placing his warm hand on my forehead again.

"Sick." I whispered, curling around him. He made no move to get closer to me, though. "I really am sorry about missing dinner with Carlisle and Esme and Emmet. Did you have fun?" I asked.

Edward shrugged, placing the takeout box on the nightstand. "It was fine. They all wanted me to tell you hello for them, and they hope you feel better." He said, and then pointed to the box. "It's just a salad. I wasn't sure what you would want or if you've been able to keep anything down." I was touched by his thoughtfulness, because _this _was who my husband really was. This was my Edward.

"Thank you." I said, taking his hand in mine and closing my eyes briefly. "I think I'll try and eat it in a few minutes. What time is it?" I asked, trying to sit up and get a look at the clock on the nightstand. When I did, the sudden jerking movement caused my stomach to turn, and I stretched to wretch noisily. Without missing a bit, Edward calmly reached over and picked up the trash can next to the bed, holding it steadily under my chin as I threw up messily. I felt his cold hands holding my hair back as well, and he was gently kissing my temple as I practically convulsed.

Eventually, I finally managed to stop and I collapsed back onto the bed, peeling my clothes off my sweaty body. Edward chuckled softly as I desperately undressed, throwing my clothes on the floor in an attempt to cool down. We were both silent for a while, and I stared up at the ceiling, praying for courage. Finally, I spoke. "Edward, I think I'm pregnant." I whispered, and my husband was silent. I heard the rustle of his clothing as he looked down at me, and I saw his eyes widen.

But he didn't say anything, not to me. Instead he calmly reached for his phone and send a quick text message. "Ben is going to pick up a pregnancy test for you." I stared at him, my jaw slack. He was acting like he didn't even _care_. But then Edward cupped my cheeks in his hands, looking at me carefully. "We're going to be good parents." Was all he said. Not 'I love you', or 'thank you', or even a word of congratulations. Edward was quite for a moment longer, but I heard him sigh. "Bella, the timing for this is terrible, and I am sorry, but I've been thinking…and I think that you and I would benefit from a little time apart.

"_What_?!" I hissed, sitting up straight and gripping his muscular arm. Edward sighed, running both his hands through his hair. "Bella, I love you. I've loved you more than I ever imagined I would love a woman. But you aren't happy. I can see it. I know how much you hate this, being away from your friends, I know how much you hate your stupid First Lady duties, and I know how mad you've been at me lately. I don't want to lose you, not at all. The only thing that I want is for you to be happy. So I want you to stay with my parents for a few months while I go back to Washington D.C. and work."

I should have been disgusted and angry and upset. But I wasn't, because what Edward proposed actually sounded good to me. I would love more time in New York, and I would love to get away from the White House for a few months. So I looked my husband square in the eye and nodded. "Call your mother and tell her I'll be staying there."

-----

**Don't be mad, okay? They. Are. Not. **_**Happy**_**. All Edward and Bella are doing is giving each other a little space so that they can have room to breathe and sort things out. Have faith in me, okay? I promise you that in the end, it will end up being all good. I PROMISE.**

**Anywho, please review and tell me what's on your mind.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Today's quote is from John Adams.**

**So…it's been a little while since my last update but I'm going to try and make this chapter longer than the last. Thank you to all of those who understand the problems that are going on between Edward and Bella and to those willing to accept it and roll with the punches. It'll all work out, but not after a little trouble and commotion and stress. I'll say it yet again- It will be perfectly fine, they'll eventually end up together. I'm not totally sure about some of the smaller details of the story, but that I am positive about. Right now…I estimate this will be a little over twenty chapters, possibly a little less than that. We'll see.**

**I have two new stories, "The Spectrum" and "No Regrets". The first has two chapters, and the other has seven. Go and check them out if you want more to read!**

-----

"_I__ pray Heaven to bestow the best of blessing on this house (the White House) and on all that shall hereafter inhabit it. May none but honest and wise men ever rule under this roof!"_

-----

BPOV

Carlisle and Esme watched silently from the far side of the room as Edward and I said our quiet, bittersweet goodbyes. "Call whenever you can, and I'll do the same." Edward murmured, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. "I know things are difficult right now, but it'll be good for us to be apart for a little while. We can…gain some perspective."

I nodded, stepping forward and resting my forehead on his shoulder. "I know I'm lucky to have you, Edward. I just need some space to sort my head out." I murmured, and then softly kissed his jaw. "Be good, okay? Don't eat too much red meat and watch your cholesterol and try to get some sleep." Edward chuckled quietly but nodded in agreement, and I felt him kiss the top of my head gently. "I'll miss you, Edward…I love you." I whispered, blinking back tears. Even though he was infuriating and our marriage was straining, I loved Edward more than anything in the world. Although it practically caused me physical pain to be away from him for long, I knew that we both needed a little time and space apart.

"I'll miss you too, my love." Edward said softly, and then tilted my head up and kissed me softly on the lips. "Take care of yourself." He kissed me again and then looked over my shoulder towards where his parents were standing, waiting. "And please take that test. Ben put it in your suitcase…and call me when you do." He said in a hushed voice, and then hugged me before taking my hand and walking me over to his parents. "I'm going to head out." He said, checking his watch. "The driver is already waiting out front." Edward hugged his parents quickly, kissing me one last time before the last goodbyes were exchanged and he left.

Carlisle and Esme and I were silent for a long moment, watching out the front window as Edward left. Once the cars were out of sight, Carlisle sighed and gently put his hand on the small of my back. "Come on, Bella, why don't you go unpack or take a nap? Today must have been hard on you."

Without speaking I nodded at my father in law and looked outside once more before ascending the spiral staircase of the Cullen's massive brownstone home. I hadn't grown up in with fortune like theirs, and I was still in awe of it. I reached my guest room and promptly collapsed onto the bed, curling my body around a down pillow. I stayed in that exact position for what felt like hours, although it was probably only a matter of minutes.

And then I couldn't hold it in any longer. I stood up and walked over to my unpacked suitcase, unzipping it and finding what I was looking for right on the top. I picked it up and calmly read the directions. Twice. If my math was right, I was only about seven weeks pregnant, so not quite two months yet. If I was even pregnant at all, that is.

I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I were pregnant. Edward and I had problems. If we didn't figure them out soon, we could be going down a very dark road. Will that all change if I tell Edward I'm having his baby? And how will I ever raise a child in the White House? Already, I feel like there aren't enough hours in the day for me to get things done. Throw an infant into the mix and I won't be able to get anything done.

After several more minutes of spacing out, I walked into the bathroom, read the directions one last time, and gathered the courage to just take the damn test. After I was finished, I set the test on the counter and washed my hands, staring at the little white stick nervously. I couldn't call Edward…he was on his way to Washington now. And besides, I didn't want to tell him until I knew the results. Getting him all worked up about it…that wouldn't be good for either of us. So I sighed and hoisted myself up on the counter, drumming my fingers anxiously as I kept my eyes on my cell phone to keep track of the passing time. The test took three entire minutes.

I waited two minutes longer than I needed to, and then picked up the test and looked at it.

Positive. The test was positive…

Dropping the goddamn test in the trash, I leaned forward and put my face in my hands, trying to hold back sobs as my shoulders started to shake. How was I supposed to do this? My relationship with my husband was on the rocks, and now we were bringing a baby into the world. I knew I would love this baby unconditionally, but I was still unbelievably scared and unsure.

I was going to wait to tell Edward until he called me, because I didn't know if I could stop myself from crying if I called him now.

------

**A bit on the short side…but it's time for a shower and then I'm off to bed early. Please review and let me know what you thought about it!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	7. Author's Note

**Hi, everyone. So this isn't Mellie, it's her friend Keely. At 12:54 am central time, Mellie gave birth to a **_**beautiful**_** little girl after going into labor yesterday after (about ten days early). Mother and daughter are both doing great, and Mellie just wanted to let everyone know that everything is good and that she hopes to update again soon. Also, thank you for all the kind wishes throughout her entire pregnancy, I know that it meant a lot to her and Jensen. Like I said, the baby is a girl and weighed in at six pounds three ounces and is named Blakely Olivia Anderson. **

**Again, thanks for all the kind words and support. **

**Mellie says that she wants to try and update this weekend, but obviously she might not be able to. I'll probably type it up for her, and she says the next one she wants to update is either 'Commander in Chief' or 'Eye of the Beholder'. **

**Xoxo- Mellie, Jensen, Blakely and Keely.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The quote for this chapter is from Barack Obama.**

**I want to thank all of you for your support and patience. Please continue to review, and stick with me. This chapter is going to be a little rocky, but please believe in HEA. I do! I've been trying to update this one for some time now, but the words just keep getting stuck. I apologize if this is a bit on the short side…but it's already taken me over a week to get what it is now. I don't know why…but this chapter did not want to be written.**

**While we're here with this Author's Note, I want to tell you about my knew story, 'Toujours'. It's a three shot and it's completed now. It's a tearjerker and sad and emotional, but I really do think a lot of people will like the story line. So if you've got some extra time on your hands, please go and check out the story. I would appreciate it!**

"_This union may never be perfect, but generation after generation has shown that it can always be perfected."_

BPOV

"Bella, you're being pathetic." Esme said, and I didn't look away from the television. I was watching the news, which was currently covering Edward's landing in Washington D.C. It hadn't taken the media long to figure out that I was not with him, and they were all over trying to figure it out. I continued ignoring Esme and focused on the television, watching as the camera got closer to Edward. They were asking him about me, but he wasn't answering. "Bella, come on. You and I are going to go out for lunch."

I shook my head, and Esme sighed loudly, wrenching the remote out of my hands and turning the television off. "Please, Esme, I think I have the stomach flu or something. I've thrown up twice and I feel awful." I said. It was true, I had been throwing up, but Esme didn't have to know that it was only because of morning sickness.

Esme stared at me, her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed. "Meet me downstairs in twenty minutes." She said easily, putting her hand on my forehead. "And you don't have the flu." With that, she patted my cheek gently and left the room. Just as she did, I heard my cell phone start to ring. I didn't want to answer it at first, until I realized that it was probably Edward calling. I rolled off of the couch and got to my feet, hurrying across the ridiculously large bedroom and grabbing my phone off the bedside table.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly, walking into the closet to find a dress for lunch.

"Haven't you taken the test yet?" Edward's voice was curious and abrupt.

I sighed, running one of my hands through my tangled hair. "Yes, I took the test. And I'm pregnant." I said dully, taking a plain grey dress off its hanger and walking out of the closet with it draped over my arm. Edward was silent over the phone, so I continued. "This doesn't change things, Edward I still want some time away…to try and be happy again. I miss you, but-"

"I'm not going to miss out on this." Edward sad, interrupting me. "You really think I'd be willing to be away from you during your pregnancy? This is our first child, Bella. I don't want to be over 200 miles away from you while you're pregnant. What if something were to happen?"

"You were the one that suggested we be apart for a few months." I snapped, holding my cell phone between my ear and my shoulder as I pulled the grey dress up my body, shimmying into it.

"That was before we knew you were pregnant." Edward pointed out, and I heard him sigh heavily over the phone. "Stay with my parents for the rest of the month, and then come home."

I pursed my lips like I always did when we argued, even though he wasn't here to see me. "For the record, New York is my home. But fine. I'll be back next month." I started brushing my messy hair, and as I looked at myself in the mirror I saw wrinkles around my eyes and saw that the corners of my mouth were naturally turning down. "Edward, I'm getting old. I can't have a baby."

"You're on thirty four." Edward said, his voice heavy. "And I'm older than you anyway." I heard a commotion on the other end of the phone, and Edward let out another exasperated sigh. "Love, I have to go into a meeting. Have a nice day, and I'll try and give you a call tomorrow. I love you, Bella." And with that, he promptly hung up the phone. I hated when he did that. When he was talking to his staff, he always had the last word. But I was his _wife_, and I didn't like that he couldn't seem to be able to be different for me.

I hung up the phone and shoved it into my purse, putting on some makeup before giving myself a final look in the mirror and heading downstairs. As she had promised, Esme was waiting in the entryway of the brownstone, wearing a dark green dress that highlighted her thin figure and made her look even taller than she already was. "I'm ready to go." I said weakly, walking down the stairs slowly and cautiously thanks to the high heels I was wearing.

Esme looked up at me, sliding her sunglasses on. "Good, the car is waiting outside." She waited for me to reach the bottom of the stairs and then grabbed my arm. We walked out the door and to the car together, and I titled my face up towards the warm sun, loving the weather. I had missed New York so much; I wish I could stay here forever. But Edward is in Washington D.C., and so if my new life.

…

**Please let me know what you think; leave a review! I'm going to try and update this story again sometime during the week because I'll be way to busy the week of the thirteenth. Like I said, I'll **_**try**_** but there are no promises. It all just depends on the way my week goes and how much time I have because of the story stories that I also have to update. **

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reviewing, as always! I've been on a little vacation for the past week, but now I'm back and in a writing mood. I'm not exactly sure how many chapters that are left in this story, but I do have the outline mostly worked out. Shouldn't be too much longer now, even though I started this story **_**way**_** back in like, February. Which seems like a long time ago, but really isn't.**

**I have a couple of different stories out now…go check them out if you need something to read! I'm also going to try and update 'Eye of the Beholder' this afternoon, and maybe get through writing the last chapter of 'Divine Mercy'. We'll see how that works out…Blakely feels like being a free-spirited young lady today, and wants to be the center of the universe.**

**The quote for this chapter is from James Monroe.**

_"A little flattery will support a man through great fatigue."_

EPOV

I sighed heavily and ran my fingers through my hair, shaking my head and pushing the papers away from me. "This is impossible." I said darkly, pursing my lips. I had just gotten back to the White House a few minutes ago, and I was already feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders again.

Alice sighed, perching on the edge of my desk and picking up the stack of papers. She leaned over slightly and brushing up against me, but didn't look at me. "It really isn't." She disagreed, flipping through the papers. "We can do it, we'll just have to figure out how." Alice said, running her manicured fingertip over a few words.

"No one is going to be happy with this." I pointed out, pushing the papers further towards Alice. "You're my publicist, so tell me how to handle it." I said firmly. Alice sighed again, and I noticed that she was leaning further into my side, scooting closer to me. Then, she reached over and ran her hand down my arm as we both looked down at the papers again. Through the months that Alice and I have been working together, I've noticed that she has always tried to get closer to me. I've ignored it up until now, because now I'm stressed and feeling overworked. "Alice, don't do that. I'm married." I said, blatantly shifting away from her slightly.

She sighed, touching her arm again. "Yes, I'm aware of that." She said, a little snidely. "Your wife shoves it in my face every single time I'm around her.

"For a good reason, apparently." I said dryly. "You know that I have a wife, so why are you doing this kind of thing?" I asked, frustrated as she touched my arm again.

"I also know that you and your wife aren't exactly on the best of terms. There are a lot of rumors going around, and you must be _dying _to alleviate some of the…tension that comes along with your job." Alice said huskily, slowly reaching up and touching the line of my jaw.

"My relationship with Bella is private, and I'm going to stay faithful to her no matter what. Trust me, if any tension needs to be alleviated, she'll take care of it." I snapped, swatting Alice's hand away. This was getting out of control, but Alice was good at her job. If I stopped things now and didn't let it go on, there would be no problem.

Alice huffed loudly, but moved a little closer. "I've seen the way you look at me." She whispered, her voice soft and her eyes gentle. "And I feel the same way."

I stared at her in confusion, wondering when I had given out these vibes. Before I could move away, the door to my office opened. I glanced up quickly and saw Rosalie, my brother's wife and my wife's best friend, standing there with her eyes widened and her mouth open. "Alice, just go." I said abruptly, nudging her away. Alice did so, hurrying out of the room past Rosalie, her high heels clacking as she left.

Rosalie continued to stare at me and I continued to stare at her, until she finally walked towards me. "What the hell was that?" She asked angrily, gesturing towards the door Alice had just walked through. "Are you insane? Having an affair with your publicist? This is completely wrong, even if you _weren't _married." She fumed.

I held my hands up, trying to communicate that I hadn't done anything. "It isn't what it looks like." I said calmly. "She came onto me, and I turned her down. That's all." I swore.

"Bella has told me about her." Rosalie snapped, stepping closer to me. "Ever since Alice started working for you, Bella has felt insecure and threatened. And you're her husband, Edward; you should never make her go through that. And then I walk in here and I see you with her, and I can't help but wonder if Bella has the right to be so scared." Rosalie rattled off. "You make me _sick_."

"I didn't do anything!" I protested, slamming my fist down on my desk. "Do me a favor, Rosalie, and get your nose out of our business. I haven't done anything with _anyone._ Bella's my wife, and I love her. I would never hurt her by cheating on her."

Rosalie pursed her lips, clenching her fists. "Tell her about the things Alice did." Rosalie said, arching her eyebrows at me. "Just tell her. If nothing happened, then she at least needs to know that someone is pursuing her husband. So if you don't tell her, then I will."

I just stared at her in stony silence, wishing she would get the hell out of here. "Go." I said firmly, pointing to the door. Rosalie hesitated, but eventually turned on her heel and left. I took a deep breath and ran my hands through my hair, wondering what the hell had just happened and how I could take care of it. Rosalie was right, Bella probably did need to know, but how in the hell would she react? And she could be pregnant…

Signing, I picked up my phone and dialed Bella's cell phone, holding my breath as it rang. Finally, she answered, sounding slightly out of breath. "Hello?"

"Haven't you taken the test yet?" I asked abruptly, not at all ready to confess to her what had just happened with Alice. Especially if Bella _was _pregnant- she had told me she would call after taking the freaking test, but never had. Bella signed loudly over the phone, and I waited impatiently for her to reply to my question. I tapped my fingers on the top of my desk, restless and anxious.

She was still hesitating, but then she finally answered. "Yes, I took the test. And I'm pregnant." Bella said, her voice flat and practically lifeless. And that told me exactly how she felt about this whole situation. She paused again, and I waited for her to continue. "This doesn't change things, Edward. I still want some time away…to try and be happy again. I miss you, but-"

"I'm not going to miss out on this." I said, a little angry. Our life together was going to go up in flames if Bella and I didn't fix this, and that couldn't happen with her in New York. "You really think I'd be willing to be away from you during your pregnancy? This is our first child, Bella. I don't want to be over 200 miles away from you while you're pregnant. What if something were to happen?" That, and I wanted Bella to be around so that Alice would get the message.

"You were the one that suggested we be apart for a few months." Bella pointed out, sounding angry as well.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose between my fingers. I couldn't tell Bella about Alice over the phone. She was mad at me now and she was probably scared, and telling her about Alice's advances would probably only make things work. "That was before we knew you were pregnant." I said, trying to regain my calm. Shaking my head to myself, I wondered what was wrong with Bella and I. For a long time, we had been unbelievably happy, and now things were starting to fall apart. Finally, I sighed and decided to try and compromise. "Stay with my parents for the rest of the month, and then come home." I stipulated.

Bella paused again, and I could practically picture her pursing her lips. It was what she always did when we fought, and I found myself missing it. "For the record, New York is my home." She said bitterly, and I closed my eyes briefly, not wanting to revisit that argument. "But fine. I'll be back next month." Bella conceded, and then there was another long moment of silence. "Edward, I'm getting old." Bella said softly, and I could practically hear the tears in her voice. "I can't have a baby."

"You're only thirty four." I said, sighing heavily and rubbing my forehead. "And I'm older than you, anyway." I pointed out. And in that moment, I did feel a lot older than my forty years. This job was something I had wanted, and still wanted, but it was so much pressure and stress and pain. I checked my watch, and sighed loudly. "Love, I have to go into a meeting. Have a nice day, and I'll try and give you a call tomorrow. I love you, Bella." I said, and then hung up the phone before I lost it.

I didn't know what to do.

…

**I tried to make this chapter longer than usual, and now it's time for lunch.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


End file.
